The day in witch is power ranger day
by ShikamaruNaraKibaNaruChunin
Summary: This is a side story to DDCT, See Legend of orange Ranger for Information


_**I am Back with my side story to Dreams come true I do not own Power rangers I wish I did or Justin would be older and dating Rocky, Saban and Disney own power rangers I just own the plot So enjoy the fic. This Side Story takes place during Ep 40 of Season 1 and Ep … of Lg I for got the ep of LG Just before Mike Corbett returns I forgot what ep he returns so don't bitch Xd. it has season 1, 3, Zeo, turbo, Space,& lost Galaxy people in it. It will be rated teen for mild sexual themes and course language and it is a side story to My main story Dream's Do Come True The original 6 are 20. Adam, Rocky, Aisha, Katherine, Tanya TJ, Cassie, Carlos, Ashley, Leo, Kendrix, Damon, Maya, Kai, Karone, and Mike are 18 Arndos and Zane are 19 Justin is 17 unlike the cannon. Also RockyXJustin are in this is side story to my dreams come true fic – weeks after the hospital event with Rocky and Justin. (See Ch 1 of Dreams Do come true.) Time Force appears in this fic – When they come in to the fic it Contines after events of my other side story Time for Time Force The Events That happened in his dreams.**_

Power rangers day December 29 2010

The years went here and there the power rangers continued on fighting Rita and Zed then King Mondo then Divtiox Right now the newest Rangers were fight an evil space princess Trakeena

in space. As well as the space rangers who were fight an evil space princess as well her name was Astronema Aka Karone who was being used by evil. But Today the older rangers want to make sure no one intruded the day in Time that was made by the mayor long ago. 20 year old Jason lee Scott had just sat down at breakfast and look at today's Date.

_*What it is that day again I wounder if the other rangers are free to spend the day, I know the new rangers are busy but Justin would be glad to see them again.* He though to him self as he ate his toast._

_**His Cell phone rang: Hello, Jas here, Oh hi Kim I know I want to get every one Do you know if Aisha can make it. Ya Ok I'll make sure. What about Tommy you know how hard this day was for him and us a few years ago, Ok and sure Kat would be a big help Jason laughs at the next part Sure I will see you there at 3pm He hangs up and puts his phone in his pocket _

_**Kim talking: Hey You know what day it is. Hmm Ok that's a little hard with Aisha. I'm sure I call her. Get every one and be in the park later at 3pm. She sighs Yes I understand I'll will try to get him to come I'll call Kat and See if she can make him. Josh Justin Rocky are coming they are having too much fun these days even with there new morph's Sure, Bye Jas see you later and with that puts her cell phone in her pocket._

Middle of town: Justin was Walking down the street he then bumped in to someone he hasn't seen in a few days Rocky De Santos sighs as he bumped in to the younger Kid. Justin? He asked. Rocky? Justin then said. Ya he help the young kid up from the floor. Don't you know what day it is Rocky said laughing. No why I think its Friday. Justin said. Rocky smiled Yes but today about 6 years ago Tommy, Billy, Zack, Trini, Kim and Jason saved the day Today means a special day for all of us that have been power rangers because it's power Ranger day. A day made by the mayor of this city 6 years ago because of there actions But the reason you don't know is because some of them dint want to do it, like because some think to do it ever year is a waste what happens if the city is attack Justin. How ever Jason the first Red Ranger want every one today to talk and remember talk about why today is special. as told the story to Justin. Rocky said I see Justin said. Rocky took his hand Hey its all right you have me you know I still care for you and well want to date you if you want me after well what happen a few days ago. He said smiling True Rocko and I do I said that at the hospital that I wasn't Joking and I know your not, garbing Rocky's hand as well. Justin then said. Aww cute you know my Nickname Shy Blue Rocky said Joking. Justin smirk and blushed There phones went off

One: Rocky/Kim

Two: Justin/Kat

Hello Rocky here. Same as ever Rocko Kim said Kim? Glad to here from you I busy I'm kind on a date with my boyfriend. Rocky said Who is it this time Adam she said. Its Justin he said Cute blue from Turbo rangers with Tommy, Tanya, Kat, and Adam, That 16 year old smart wiz kid that took your place. She then said 16 going on 17 soon and yes Rocky added Wow Rocko I dint know you had taste Kim said Rocky just laugh at this while Justin smiled cutely at him.

Justin dint know the # and picked it up any way

Hello Justin at your service Hello to you to a female voice said Kat? He yelled Rocky's ears Picked up on what Justin said Wait how you get this # I never gave it out. She sighs I got it from Zordon's Files Your not the only one who been in touch with those and I learn that from you. She added. Oh ya I forgot about that What will you add Justin said now hearing this. Kat laughed Jason has all the files we just need your password because we are going to include some pictures we take today and add them to our files and update them as well. As for the password all you do is put in, It remembers it and voice Access been added by Billy for safety – As for the others Each Ranger new and old will have the files and they can be access buy all of us if you want something private in there say private then you can record and it goes in with the other private files. Which are Tommy Mine Rocky, Kim, Billy, and a group one. Tommy's is the evil green ranger, Mine is the same and I think Rocky's is about you because I caught him after he hurt his back in the command center putting files in he asked how So I showed him, I saw something with your name on it and asked what it was about he told me that it was for you and he want you to read it at one point and Alpha helped him as well. That day was before Zordon left. He told Rocky good byes and stuff. As well he told him something about us having Kim has a few something about monster's Also there's the group one from Island of Illusion I think Billy has a few. right now. Access in the command center all we need was to keep our watches and it would let us. I think that's how Rocky did it. Oh I added files here and there Justin said So umm about the call. Oh right got off track every one is meeting at the park later for the rest of the afternoon. Jason got in touch with the space rangers they are coming late as well as there new Ranger friends From that space colony that left about A few months ago Kat added. When do you leave she asked next. Oh Me and Rocky, and Josh leave on just be for the new year I hope I see Mike I need to tell him whats going on. Josh will be happy to see him as well. Ya I bet I saw him at the dance audition he dint make it but he was a good dancer I think and he told me I was too. He met every one else right. Justin sigh ya awhile back he is Rocky's brother now he adopted him, Kim, Billy, Zack, Trini, Jason he met when he was in the hospital. Adam, & Tanya in school. Aisha he met when He went to Africa for the summer Justin then said. He knows every one but you, even though you introduced you self at the dance lesson he then asked me who you were I said a good friend and she be nice to be yours as well He shrugged and said it's good I'm meeting new people and for some reason Bulk and Skull are nice to him. That is a change Justin said laughing. Kat then adds yep I think he told me he saved Bulk and Skull from Putties and a monster before he went in to space, I think he also has that information in his file that he added. Kat I want to enjoy the time with my boyfriend now ok. Let me guess Rocko right. How did you know. I just got text from Kim saying Guess what Rocko has a boyfriend, then I said who Justin She said I said O.o I on the phone with him. She said I am to with Rocky. You know what put us on speaker. Fine Justin said hitting the speaker button on his phone

Rocko are you ok Kim asked Ya I am It's what every one else is going to say I mean Kat, Adam, Billy, Tyana & Aisha don't know about my new look Tommy, you, Jason, Zack, Trini, know. Rocky adds Kim sighed Ya Ok I see, Oh Kat wants you to put me on speaker She asked Justin to do the same. Sure he does the same

Kat/Kim: So what are your plans Mr machos the girls said laughing

Justin/Rocky Just said well you all find out when we come to the party later As for the files we can add the anthor time Justin knows how I do to Rocky said, Justin jumps in I know there are files in there for me but I want to wait until Josh puts all his in before I look.

The girls sigh Fine Come to the park 3pm and ROCKO NO EATING A BUFA IF THAT'S WHAT YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO DO. They yelled Justin Laughed. No We are just going to have Pizza and maybe bring the rest with us We have to met Josh any ways he's eating with us as well. The laughed Rocko doesn't get to hog it. Rocky Your always Hungary admit it Justin the said. FINE I AM, I just come from a huge Mexican family whom I have the eating habit from my great uncle. They all laugh

Mean while – TJ are we going or what the Galaxy rangers are going to be here any minute to come with us. Cassie said. I Don't know what if she attacks here in space. We need some one here TJ then said. Cassie We are here. Kendrix said. Oh Hi guys how are things. Cassie adds. Good good, Leo can't wait to see his sister he's told us so much about the kid that is always around his brother and how he was to meet with us later. Wait What TJ said. Ya Him, Rocky, and Some whizkid are coming at the end of the month. Justin Cassie adds. Ya He's been adopted by Rocky and his dad said it was ok Ashley said as she came in to view. Leo Sighed, Leo We will find him don't worry Kai then said. It's not that he just doesn't know what he will tell Josh about his boyfriend. Leo found out when Mike phone rang and Mike said I see you when you get here my boy toy just before he was attacked and fell into a pit when we got our sabers. He want to tell Leo but dint know what Leo would say So he hid that Information from him Maya said Leo is all right with it but wished his brother would have told him He said before he fell look after Josh and tell him that I love him she adds. Cassie, TJ, Ashley Nod as they here the story. What about her have you found what she was looking for Ashley asked. UMM Well you see that's the thing we might need your help soon with that Kai then said. Why? TJ said. I know Andros came in to view saying. Pysho's Right? He added. They nod. HOW? The other three Yell. We don't know the attack us we destroy them and now she's trying to find them again. Leo adds.

Lets GO all ready Zane now said. Fine we were talking about some thing and it's ranger stuff. It's not a big deal we will keep eye out this part of the galaxy if she is looking for them then we will let you all know Ashley then said. The Galaxy rangers Nod as the board the ship that will make them go to earth.

_**On Earth – Some where Northwest of Angle grove.**_

Are you sure Justin? Josh said into his phone while running every day. What Time I'll be there at the park at three Pm all other rangers going to be there. Huh? Mike and Leo are too I can't wait. (I have a very bad feeling) Josh now though. Justin and Rocky enjoy the rest of there date then they go to where the rest were to be.

Justin and Rocky wait for Josh's friends. Things are fine, Hey Rocky what are those things, Justin I have a bad feeling so morph now. SHIFT IN TO TURBO both boys said. Hey Bug breaths over here, The bug looking creatures come over and swam Rocky and Justin.

Where Turbo/Galaxy rangers are … Deca are we there yet TJ then said. Yes we are. The tec Computer added Huh? Ashley said I'm getting a reading and its not good, Its Sting Wingers they are swarming two humans Why would they be on Earth? Maya then asked One is Justin and …. I don't know the other. Its Rocky, He's the one that found Josh Leo then said. Oh Shit I know what there after Leo then said. What? The others asked. Well I heard a rumor about a sword and if there on Earth it is true, A Quasar saber. But I thought there was 5 Kai then said. No there is 6, The 6 was hidden after a long war and long before we pull them out of stone I did research after this It's true 5 were on Mirinoi the other was sent to earth and was guarded for many years it was lost and people who wanted it were gone.

Wait I'm getting another reading, Its the saber (Leo and the others sabers glowed.) Kendrix then said. Who has it? Leo then asked I don't know I cant find the one who has it Kendrix adds

Josh was getting worried so he went to find Rocky and Justin and found them kicking but with these bug things. Need help? He then said. Good timing Justin yelled. I had enough Josh took out a sword he had and hit all them with it I will end this he yelled Dino Dragon CRUSH A blue aroua came from him and all the Sting Wingers were gone. What were those things? Justin asked. Those were Sting Wingers Josh said. What how you know this Rocky added. I read all the files about the other rangers and it has these under the Galaxy rangers. Josh said. Good thing I recorded this Josh then said. I put in all three of our files later but now we wait for our friends.

All the other rangers watch in shock, There gone Ashley said next as she looked at the scan. Who's the third reading Kendrix then said. It's are friend Josh I guess he came to met Mike and Leo Ashley adds

Landing Now Deca said. As the ship came into view the three boys watch it come down all most landing on there feet. The door open's up and every one comes out. Josh counted every one who came out.

(Where is he I thought he was going to come with Leo and his friends) He now thought.

Hi You must be Justin, Rocky, and Josh Kendrix Said. (I wounder if he has Mike on his mind) she thought. Hi Rocky and Justin said Huh Oh hi? Josh then said (I thought so) she thought again. Josh I have to tell you something Leo said. Please if It's bad Leo I don't want to hear it I have a gut feeling its bad and other wise You would be saying anything. (Oh Shit does he know) Leo thought. Umm No it's not that Mike had to work over time and couldn't come He then said.

Josh looks at Leo - (What is he hiding, I will go along with it) Josh thought. Oh Ok I was thinking it was something Mike died and he told you to look after me, Josh said Laughing. Leo laughed too umm that would be something right (Does he know and is he going along with it) Leo now thought. Let's go the others are waiting Rocky adds. Sure the head towards the park where Kim had said to met every one who was coming. This way Josh said. He sure is cheerful even though Mike's not here Kai whispered to Leo. Ya I know He then said back. Will you two Shut it If he finds out Then what are we suppose to do Don't forget they will be with us in a weeks time Kendrix Whispered to the boys. Damon and Maya Sighed. All you guys all right Josh then asked. Ya Work is stressing and kind of Hard for them, I guess that's why they are like that. Kendrix said

Ha I see, Same here Trying to find a job is harder in space then it is on Earth is it not? He then asked. Yes it is all them said with a laugh, Hey why would Sting wingers Be here on Earth? Josh Now questioned. Does it have to do with this Item Josh takes out a small looking Gold and Orange Item. WHAT THE NO WAY! Ashley then said. Well I don't think so but that is a Rare Item that Astronema might be looking for. How you end up with it. She adds Josh sighs It fell out of the sky and hit me in the head about three days ago. I though it was from Lord Zed and Rita For some reason. This Pick up on Rocky's ears. What on earth made you think of Zed and Rita. Well before the Zordon wave When I fell to earth he saved me and said I will send you something So be ready when it comes. That's why Josh adds. Kendrix Do you mind Keeping it for me since I will be coming in a few days and You can analyze it for me and then when we come you can tell us what it is Josh then added. Sure she adds walks over to Josh and takes the said item and Puts it in her bag that she brought with her.

Just then more sting wingers appear. What Cant this be a day with out trouble man this sucks he adds before any one reacts Josh holds his hand in the air and says _**Power of space and time here my cry, It's Morphing time Zeo Ranger VI – Crystal Orange. **_ He reappears with a Crystal like orange suit, Zeo Cannon Crystal Beam He shouts. A Cannon now appears, with crystal like figures on it. It fires destroying all the sting wingers. Josh now pants but falls to the ground, and is instantly power down. Josh Leo shouts What happen? Leo asked Rocky he then stares at his friend then adds Zeo powers they chose who they go with that one is his but he doesn't have have the crystal yet and we have tried to find it since Zordon said he might have the Zeo powers. Deca did you get all this Tj adds. Yes Tj Scanning Now found the Zeo Crystal, It's with Joyce. Why would my sister have it? Leo adds. Rocky sighs No wounder we couldn't find it because it was with your sister The sabers that's why he adds the power must have blocked it out some how. Kendrix sighs blocked out, maybe Mondo had it and some how it go to earth this was 13 months ago right and 4 months ago was the turbo powers and Josh was found late summer Rocky nods and she continued maybe it unlocks something she adds How would … No wait he must got it when he tried to kidnap Josh and Joyce the day before that event took place when Josh bitch at her for telling the evil alliance about him, I remember Josh and Joyce had to do some work for Zordon wait I know … where is it he adds going into Josh pockets. Kendrix do you have Mikes phone or his pda Rocky adds. Leo sighs His Pda why? Day in question he was talking with Mike through video call Adam and Joyce were there Adam told me but I never Met Josh until well weeks ago when we got our turbo morphers Justin adds Ya I seen him a few times at events but nothing else. Rocky adds Leo hands it to Rocky Rocky scans it. Here it is, Rocky plays the video

Video Call 14 Months Back Friday 13 It shows three people on a beach

Hey Mikes voice picks up, Hows my sister and Boyfriend Good Joyce and Josh say, hang on Where did you come from Yes I leave tomorrow or next week, Adam whats Up, Did You find the Item were looking for? Adam's voice chips in Yes we found It but Its in the hands of Mondo's Son Joyce adds How We do know I had my Boyfriend scan from where he is and he told me that it was in earth atmosphere then you know rest of that day. Yes Adam adds Hang On, Sorry Mike, this is Adam Good friends with me and your sister. Hi he adds. So any way he has it but there's no way of getting it unless we go there Josh adds. Well we can try but all the Zeo powers have been activate what happens once you get it Joyce adds We don't know we add. Mike listens to all this, Mike do you know any way we could get that Item. I add. Wait he knows Your a ranger, Ya he found out by mistake that day I Was Sick and for some reason Mondo wouldn't leave me alone. You guys were facing some other monster I had Justin help and he saw me power down because I had a date that night with him ad I was all ready half hour late Josh adds. Well We could try to scan it to here then I could send it back via scan. Well lets do that. Adam adds The video contines about about other things Rocky hands the Pda back to Leo. So if he did that from Terventria Leo adds Wait what that's the date we had the crash on our systems no one knew why that was Kendrix adds So I don't know what happen after Adam had to go back to the power chamber because of Mondo was causing havoc. Josh adds Leo goes back to the video, Hang on, here it is, Hey did it work Mike adds Yes but we don't know where it is. Ok at lest its safe from him. Joyce adds. That's the end of it, Hang on Video with Joyce. One week Later That's when Josh was sent in to space wasn't to he was to be on with us Kendrix adds Yes but some how something was after him so he came back and how he end with his powers here. A flash of light shines and a ship lands near them. Dammit we are too late A voice said Trip No we are Not another adds Katie what about Josh, you know that power is huge for him even when he uses his other powers now it drains him. Trip adds. Yes I know, Oh Hi See I figure it was right day, Wait Time force what you doing here Tj adds, Oh we Got that message Josh sent us. Oh, That explains how you know us I'm Katie this is Jen, Trip, and Lucas the other three wave. Can you tell me whats happening to my brothers boyfriend Leo then adds.

_**Flash Black – In future August 17 2012**_

_**Mike I... Love... You. Josh said, Josh Run you can't win against him he's to strong even Andors and the others have trouble with him and I do What Josh then said. You wanted me as your mate I say yes, All of the sudden The mystery person took Mike and grabbed him by his Neck Josh don't do anything Please Let me deal with him as Mike tried to get away Mike yelled, The mystery man took out his sword and Killed Mike there on the spot No! Mike Josh yelled Why did you Kill him He has nothing to do with this. Ha I don't know who you are Kid but I know him I need to kill him it was orders he adds Who are You What you want from me and leave my mind or else I will kill you you son of a bitch – Josh yelled as his arms bleed as the guy had hit him. Try me the mystery man said. Fine "It's morphing time – Raptor" he yelled. **_

_** What? Your a ranger as well, this will be a good show you might be better then Andros, and his lackeys. Those Lackeys are my Friends, watch you month or I will hurt you. Dino Crush Claws Josh yelled, and ran for the mystery man, Dino Slash whirlwind Josh yelled as a whirlwind pick up and hit the guy. He was hit so much that he flew back and hit the wall that was near him. Did My mother Divtox send you to kill me? Wait you Mother is Divtox he then said. Ya so what she's nothing to me. Josh said Hpm He said I want to know Who sent you that bitch that is high princess or some thing that my friends are facing with or you come here to test me on orders from her. Josh said. So You know who I am he adds No I know your her lackie and do her dirty work what I don't get is why she wants me though. You shall see. With that he was gone "Power down" Why would he attack me in my dreams I have to let Andros and the others know that he did, Wait this is What the date it can't be? August 17, 2012 wait the date is Spetember 17 I think 2010 So how is this right. Am I in my future Josh said to him self Josh runs over to Mikes body, kneels and starts to cry I am so sorry Mike I am I …. with out much strength Mike puts his hand to Josh's face and wipe's his tears. I know He said weakly – Take it it belongs with you now, He takes off his morpher, All you need to say is Go Galactic Souls I will always be in your heart I want you to move on. I can't Mike I …. Can't I just... You can and you will. Mike then said I want to know is there a way to stop this from happening or is it destiny? Josh asked Mike I don't know, he wipes Josh's tears last time and dies. MIKE! Josh yelled as he cry's over his body. Mike I... I... Can't let go he yelled. Just then something came from the sky a ship and land beside Josh. Wait Time force what are they doing here Josh now thinks. They see him crying Are you Josh Jen adds Yes but why are you here I thought you only come when rips happen or something he adds wiping his eyes. Well only if the rip is bad enough it goes through to our time, Since we lived in 2001 we know a few things Trip adds. So who the hell is messing with my dreams in the year 2010 and my future here. Josh adds We don't know that's why we want to help, We can try to send you back to 2010 and warn Mike but I don't know if that would help Katie adds. Josh thinks... No I know what we have to do but it's risky. Jen any way you guys can take me to year 3000 I have a hunch that I find what I looking for there. Wait what do you mean.? Trip adds. Well about 3 or 4 months ago I was working with light speed's Dana Mitchell because I was in manyor bay on vacation and found this on the beach there then there was a monster attack and I fought it that's when she came and asked who I was I didn't answer all I said I'm a ranger on vacation with my friends from Angle grove she just nodded we took it out and her friends came I said thanks Light speed I will met you all again they tried to scan me but I made sure they dint and I wait for them to leave then I powered down. Josh then takes out a small item out of his pocket. Trip that is? Kate adds Yes But how and why would it end up here? He adds. What is it Josh asks Well Its just Time force tech that's all Trip adds. We got to call Eric and Wes before we go back Jen adds. The reason I think Time force had a morpher called Golden something there was a rumour going around from monsters I've killed they say evil in the year 3000 is looking for it. Yes My mother said something about that as we got back from the year 2001 I dint know what she ment until now. She told me protect him, hes from the past but is a ranger he needs you all right now for evil is after him. Katie adds Lets go Josh adds. **_

_**Year 3000. Sir is it true that there is 7 morphers instead of 6 Jen asked. Yes we don't know who it belongs to but we are tying to find it. Sir we know who and we brought him here from the year 2012 because his boyfriend dies and his family lives on, in this time one by one of his family who live in this time are disappearing and only way to stop it is find that morpher for him he would have to stay here for a few months sir because evil is ripping his time line and some how that morpher can fix it Katie adds Josh sighs We need to find it soon, or ... Just then a beep was heard on a near by computer Dammit No way am I letting these bastards ruin his or my future. Please Power Of Dragon Quasar Sabre here my cry from year 2011 or 2012 to the year 3000 Go Galactic Dragon Inferno – Josh yells Static was heard coming from Josh then all sudden he was morphed in a bright orange, sliver and red suit. Katie sighs Josh then uses his morpher and it teleports him to the site where it was. **_

_**Your Not Time force, Who the hell are you? The evil Monster adds. Your Worse Nightmare Power Of Dragons here me now Dragon Rush. Static was heard then a large blue dragon came. You called master Joshua Kart. The monster look at me Wait Josh kart Divtox Son?. Wait You know my mother? I asked Yes Good lady he adds All ways Bossing your Uncle around. I laugh a little Ya What happen to him after the Zorodon wave? Well him and your mom turned good all your family is back together now I don't know how long they lived for and I've been around since the wild force days If you know My mom why dint you come find me, Queen Astomra is after me in my time and has killed my boyfriend that's why I need that morpher. I well been in hiding for that bitch and such and your mom she died awhile back and she said her last regret was not making up with you. Huh? If so Why Time force get a call out here. This I guess every evil Past and present is looking for it I was going to sell it but I can't believe I'm helping a power Ranger. He Tosses me it. Power Down Josh adds Thanks, Well Time force will be here soon, If you want to stay out trouble Give me your power, Fine he adds. It will work with your dragon powers for I am last of the evil dragons. The others came in to here this Yes some one seal us long ago and all our power was lock they say a mystic power ranger or a ranger that is evil will unlock us. I guess you are the one who holds our power dragon swords His records say he hasn't been or is tied with them Katie adds. Yes because for some reason he disappears to find them before meeting with them, Wait here it is under his special files Trip adds– Something weird has happened I got a new power Its power is dragons I can here the dragons from the past and new ones in the future. It works with my quaser Sabre for some reason maybe there were two Sabre for me to hold I don't know Time force won't let me know about these swords because they say no one has found them and its a myth how can it be when I found one in there time he speaks to me him and his brother friends of my moms its weird they hate power rangers but a reason they like me. Ok this weird Dragons real I add. You can talk with Dragons among other things. Wait you were at party my family had when I was born just before my mom was turned in to what she calls her self takes out the item his uncle made for him opens to a picture and shows a monster looking like him. No that is my brother anther dragon carrier and he gave his power to you its your galaxy powers My power is yours use it well Mystic force Dragon ranger. Also Your boyfriend, Your young friend and his boyfriend they also have this power. For you four are the dragon ancient warriors He adds. Dragon Gales become the wind the monster adds Just then Sparks came from the monster and turn into a morpher That's like mystic force Katie adds. So Do I keep it because They don't come for awhile They nod**_

_**Just then a blast was heard Shit my hand Josh yells it was bleeding and the morpher that he need was destroyed You They killed you, turbo rangers how is it your alive. Haha So you notice Dark Orange Turbo ranger I destroy you here and get that bounty that's on your head form the evil alliance HOW THEY ARE DEAD? Josh Yells HAHAH You don't know Some one So evil has brought the back to life there in pods now waiting to be thrown in warm holes caused by these fools he adds. WAIT YOU BASTARD! Josh yelled Just then Josh chants "A thousand Years have past since you were last used Power Of The Dragon Brothers, Here my Cry"– GO GALACTIC! Power of the Dragon Inferno Just then A gold red and blue suit appeared on Josh TWIN DRAGON RUSH! He shouts brinng the blades down and dragon claws appear going to words the monster. It his him right on and he smiles you win the round rangers but in this time well its running out he adds then he explodes. WHAT THE HELL HE MEAN. Josh adds Power down he shouts. This means A huge ranger battle, soon all rangers Up to Jungle Furry I guess Katie adds. Josh passes out. We have to get him back to his time, his power flux is hurting him here by morphing Jen adds. So they take Josh back to the year 2012. They stop to head office before they do so.**_

_**Year 3000. So Jen Did we fix the rip that Ecliptor caused, Trip adds. Yes, Time is back to way it should be, But what about what Josh did in our ship sending a message to the space Rangers Katie asked Hmm No bad effect Jen adds Wes Come in Jen adds Wes Here a voice adds. The time line on your end is it fixed, Yes it is Jen but what worries me is what Katie told me That monster you faced he said some one is making the dead alive again right well its happened here old monsters we destroy are coming back last few days its been happening, Josh sighs- Here, Josh goes to the data base finds his old flies puts information that happen hear in it and locks it with a pass code, Then adds Any power ranger look at file 2012-3000 001 and 2012-3000 002 It has stuff you need for up coming Battle. Wes reads it Josh what you doing there? Hi Wes, Umm Jen and others will fill you in if I tell you it might screw my time line up because I haven't met you yet, and if they tell you my time line would be safe you know drill Time force rules and such. Oh ya big time he laughed Jen Gave me a huge lecture on them he adds laughing. Good luck I see you in few years then, You to Wes he ends the call. Jen shouts why did you do that? Katie laughs I did it because of this only time force knows about this and well I want it scanned before you lot take me home. Fine Jen scans it This is dragon's Egg that has been in amber for years she adds, then hands it back to me. Josh falls yet again and passes out for good. Hurry Katie shouts as the rush him and themselves to a ship and they head back to Josh's Time **_

_**August 31 2012 11.59 pm We are here but take him to earth or Terra Venture Katie adds Lets do Terra Venture that's were he is to be until it comes back to earth trip adds They take him to Josh's room bandage his hand and give him a dragon scale and leave See you again Josh Katie adds as the Time force rangers leave.**_

_**Next Day September 1 2012.**_

_**Josh sighs as he get's ready for school, on Terra Venture. The night before he had a dream and it felt so real there was a bandage on his hand He knew the dream was real but dint know how he got back to his time. Why cant it be a normal day he then said. Getting out from his car in the school's parking lot. You know It could get worse Mike said laughing as he got out of the car. – I guess Josh adds. Mike then said Josh get out of here now, Why Josh then turn around to see the mystery man once again. You Josh said What you want with me he then grabs Mike and makes sure he's behind him. Well You could say that my queen wants you and she wont take failure as an option. Fine You go through us Mike then said. Go Galactic he yelled. Fine with me, Josh get out of here I'll deal with shit head here, No I seen you get killed once I not letting happen again – Go Galactic Sliver Dragon Inferno Amour – he then yelled. Quasar sabre come forth as it appears So you have it. Ya so what, Over my dead body and my boyfriend your getting it Josh yelled taking Mike's sword and Yelling Double twin dragon rush Shock wave blast he said as he hit them on the ground making it hit. I wont be your slave or hers – He got up clenching his arm. Just then 4 people appeared Jen? Lucas? Trip? Katie? Josh then said. Who are you people he said. Ya it's us we stayed an extra night just to be safe Katie adds. We are Time force here to stop you melding in his dreams past present and Future Jen said. Fine more people to kill he adds No I don't think so Trip said. Time for Time force the four yelled. What More Rangers? Yes and they are backing me up now Josh said. Why You little bastard you had this planed dint you. No I didn't She did as he points to Jen. Ya and We are stopping you here she adds You are wanted in the year 3000 for killing all his friends, his family well not his mom but his father any how, his boyfriend and yet to be husband Wait what both boys said. Never mind Josh said History will play out Josh adds – Just then a gold morpher that Josh had once found falls from the sky. This is... a Time force morpher but it got destroy by that monster about a month ago when I came to your time right Trip? Ya but how is it here? Wait last month all I remember is he came tried to kill you I protected you and that's all. Mike adds Well Time can change events of what happened Trip adds. Josh sighs Yes you did but he kills you so I went with Time force to find a way to stop it, Somehow once i touch this It skipped August I guess Josh says The fight that was to be last month happens now Mike adds Josh nods Josh yelled You die you bastard as it hits the ground and the four time force rangers look at him. Josh with out thinking garbed it and Yelled Time for time force Jen step aside I want him He doesn't need to go back with you guys but has to die – GOLDEN DRAGON MOON SLASH, Josh yelled, She jumped aside Josh? She said and with out blinking now he was behind the mystery man and you how? He said as the slash hit him – I have the power of kindness with in me, that drives me to live as a power ranger. Josh said as the mystery man body exploded right on the spot. Mike looked on How he then asked the four standing beside him We don't know he's been a power ranger a long time even you, Justin and Rocky Katie then said. Josh then come's back to the group – Jen can I wake up now where this all began or will he be here this time again Josh said to her It is possible, the only thing is hold on to that then that will help you destroy him in reality and all you need to say Power of Time force Year 3000 May the Golden dragon gales become the wind shift from the year 3000 to the 20 Century Time for Time force – Dragon Time force ranger Trip said. He's right the only reason we are in your dream back in 2010 telling you these events is because he heard them Katie said point to Trip. How though if he heard them how are you in my dream back then. We were eating then all sudden we were in font of you Lucas said, Wait the power of this then Josh said putting the morpher on. Jen then said I don't know if that's right but everything I said was true Since you killed him, here he cant go into your dreams what about the past I add Nope Jen added We might see you sooner then you think Katie adds. Like I said History will play out Right Jen? Josh then said. Yep she said as they head towards there time ship that landed in the soccer flied. Bye Guys See you again Josh said as they left. He felt the power of his new morpher go in him. I can do this I need to thank them after if we do meet again. Josh says to himself as they disappear with the speed of sound.**_

_**End Of flash Black**_

Ecliptor was be hind it all Rocky adds, No there's more to this his powers are getting weak by the minute The Quasar saber will restore his powers but we don't know where it is Jen said (Hope they don't know yet about him having it) she thinks as well. Well We got a Scan of it but it wouldn't let us find who had it Leo adds. Well You guys must look after him, when he comes with you guys, Rocky sighs Hey Rocky whats wrong, Tj adds. Its Me, Josh are leaving and we don't know how to tell Justin we join the Galaxy rangers on Terra Venture he then whispered to Tj. Oh he adds So when do you guys come Leo said winking Justin winks back, I think in 2 days Rocky adds Hey isn't that Elgar Tj said It is Ashley adds Hey Bozo Come over here Rocky adds Power Bra.. Never Mind What do you want he said sighing Coming over to the group. Josh Needs your Help Rocky adds We need to find the Evil Dragons Yikes even his Mom isn't that nuts to find them. Tell Us we need the Information Katie adds Huh? You Oh, Sure Miss Time force Ranger. Wait You know her ever one adds. Yes Katie adds It was brief I was doing some work when something crashed here So I had to come get it and I ran in to him and helped him sort of. He want to know more about Josh and I said I cant tell you, He said Hes my Cousin and he said that he was in danger I look at the records at it was true Josh was to die in the battle with some monster turbo faced So that's why you warned us Justin added I told him he couldn't reveal the source or how he knew but he did keep his word. Yes and Divitox filched when she found out I told you guys about that monster. The dragon swords are a myth that evil parents tell there kids when they misbehave, it states 5 swords 5 dragons, two are brothers, one is the quasar sword, one who was a monster of Ritas, and same with Two more As for the other four real dragons in stone some where in the world or in space he adds no one has seen them since Rita Put Zordon in his tube. What the Rangers say, Does that help Miss. Yes Thank you Katie adds. Also traps and other danger's are around them Jen adds We don't know much about them Josh found the other brother while with us some how he knew his mom Oh Joey? Elgar said Ya I think that's what he said. Katie adds. Also we need to know where the Sliver Dragon Inferno Amour is Kai adds Well that queen Astronema chick has it, Power of the Dragon Inferno demons and Dragon Inferno are part of the saber he adds

All them sigh. Hey I'm the one sighing here, I want to help but the family wants me to stay out Josh needs to bring them back together Elgar adds__We know your Aunt and uncle live near our base, they asked Mike and Me to help Leo adds. Justin sighs Elgar just help I really don't want to kick your ass, unless you want me too. He sighs Fine. Just then More sting wingers come one grabs Elgar and takes off. Hey.. Justin said. Not now Not again, Nor Ever, No one will hurt my friends or family again Josh said getting up – Josh don't ever one shouts. Josh shouts I need Ancient Ninjetti Power Now Sliver Dragon he became a huge sliver Dragon. I need power of the Ancient Dinos Raptor, Here my cry, DINO DRAGON BLITZ he shouts Rocky Power Coin Glowed and hit Josh.

_**At The Park **_– Kat Why is your power coin glowing, Jason adds, Wait its not me its Adam, Aisha, Tommy as well. She adds It heads towards where the others are. Look! Tanya said a blue streak came from the sky. That's Billy's Aisha adds What in the world is going on Kat adds

The lights came and hit Josh one by one Each Dino appeared As each color hit, then the raptor came 7 dinosaurs roared and Josh roar as well. It was so high pitch that the others at the park heard it, It blasted all of them in one shot, Josh sighed Power Down he added, He said that He was bleeding from his nose and mouth. Josh staggers to get up, I'm fine as for why Time force is here It has to do with him in my dreams. Thank you for your help, when I need it. Hope Mike can forgive me Leo. Huh? Why he adds. Just then Josh threw up, so bad that he held on to Justin for support and in the vomit was something that shocked all them to the core. You... Were wait That's impossible the males add. The girls start to cry and hug Josh. He sighs Thanks he adds as he wipes his mouth. How when Leo asked he cried as well. When I was in the hospital, how, I don't know Though women only could, but then few days later I was having cramps I though it was something else but Kat told me I was and I was shocked I avoided Mike The last few days even dint answer his calls. So that's why you told us to fuck off they day we called you to see if you were coming today. Kim adds, Huh? Oh umm ya, I'm sorry Kim, Alisha They nod. Kat and Tanya Saw the vomit and What was in it. Oh God Josh I'm So Sorry, She comes to me hugs me and kisses me. I nod and say thanks. Time force, has came worn me about my future. "Yes" Jen adds "Jen did You know, about what just happen" Josh adds "No all we saw was The vomit and well your sons corpse in it" Just then a voice was Heard "Rangers of the future and rangers of this time, it was the ancient Dragons They sleep with in Three of You We Dragon lords don't know who and the other who is in a pit of death hanging on to his life right now will soon be free" (Leo lied but did mike ask him to only to protect me) Josh thought. Leo shouts "Who are You?" "I am The dragon with in the last Quasar saber I am Joey Sliver last of the Evil Dragons" Leo goes over to Josh and gives him a hug and grabs his ass. Josh blushed as Leo did that. "Leo I'm Sorry" he cries on his shoulders.

_**Author Note- TBC – In Ch 4 (Ep 4 part 1)Part 1of 2 Of Dreams Come True series Fangs Talons, and Claws The Legend Of the Evil Dragons. More about the dragons will be explained and how they came to be and there powers.**_


End file.
